


Lose The Feeling

by subtlemarathon



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Implied 2Doc, M/M, Murdoc is sad yall, Regret, plastic beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlemarathon/pseuds/subtlemarathon
Summary: "Muh'doc?... Do yew feel?"(Lose The Feeling - Sundara Karma)
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 25





	Lose The Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken from my oneshot book that I am deleting because it's absolute cringe. 
> 
> BEWARE; what you're about to read was written like two years ago on Wattpad so don't expect anything amazing.

_I don't want to lose the feeling_  
_I've searched so hard to find the meaning_  
_And I've found the door and I'm kind of hoping_  
_To use my head and crack it open_

"Muh'doc?... Do yew feel?" Those were the first words that had been spoken between the two. The elevator ride, silent. The walk up to this small mound at the centre of the beach, nothing. The way they had been sat together in the scorching heat for the past twenty minutes chain smoking and quietly drinking, empty.

This was the first time Stu had been released from his restraints of the basement and entered the outside world. Sometimes he was trapped there so long he forgot the outside existed, as if it were a myth too wacky to be true, like the dinosaurs for example.

The only sound were the waves harshly attacking the plastic pebbles of the shoreline, leaving a trail of sea foam and a salty aroma. Murdoc had spoke once, however, though not to 2D. The only words that escaped his hoarse throat were that of telling the approaching bot to piss off and leave them be.

Stu had his knees tucked to his chest, his long thinning left arm coiling around them protectively. His red sailor's scarf swayed loosely in the light breezes, tickling his neck. Beside him was a sprawled Murdoc wearing a simple white turtleneck, matted jeans, his infamous cuban heels, and a white sailor hat resting upon his head of thick black hair. His eyes were fixated on something in the distance up in the fluffy specs of clouds, not taking one glance to the singer no matter how much his bright spiked blue locks contrasted with the pastel blue of the sky.

"Yes."

It was an answer the bluenette knew would come though never ceased to surprise him. He was aware that no matter how tough Murdoc was or how long he could keep up his uncaring and unloving facade, he was still a human man, just as 2D was.

However, Murdoc was a broken man, one that needed someone to find his pieces scattered through his life and put him back together. Stu knew exactly what he felt though failed to contain his suspicions. Pain.

"Wot do yew feel, Muh'doc?"

Pain. So much pain.

Ever since the death of his child that was his fault, ever since the disappearances of his two friends that was his fault, the same hurt still lingered. It was his fault.

Murdoc took a long swig of his bottled beverage.

"Regret."

And pain. It hurts so bad. It hurts so bad I want to slice open my chest and tear my heart from my ribcage. I've tried. And I shall keep trying unless you save me. Please help me. I'm calling for you. Can't you see? I'm screaming silently for you...

The whole world is crahing down. I just have to tell you that I love you so much these days, it's true. Cus you are my medicine when you're close to me. Your love's like rhinestones falling from the sky. It's broken, our love.


End file.
